Loner
by FruitOfSunagakure
Summary: Obito's feeling neglected since Kakashi's always so busy. Paying the bills is more important now. Much more important than his own lover. Tch. Pathetic. (KakaObi)


It upset him. Always.

Every morning at around five, he would clumsily sit up. He'd pet his lover with the utmost care and caution before pecking him on the forehead. Obito always pretended to be asleep and enjoyed Kakashi's sweet whispers. He loathed the nicknames though.

Sometimes Obito's usual plan of false sleeping would backfire. He would follow Kakashi around the house when he was caught like a lost puppy, watching as the other prepared for work. Every now and then he would sneak in a hug or kiss. But it made his blood boil when he felt the fake hugs and tasted the artificial kisses.

Work and paying the bills was more important to Kakashi, so it seemed.

If the rage got to him, the Uchiha would fake a nightmare or night terror a few minutes or so after a quarter of twelve, waking his silver haired lover. As a form of attention seeking, Obito would attempt to kiss at Kakashi's neck. But as always he was ignored, and instead just cuddled with until one of them moved in their slumber.

Obito missed those days when work and school wasn't even a thought. He yearend to be glazed in slick sweat with his body rubbing against Kakashi's, the other implanting tender kisses along his jawline down to his neck as he thrust into him with golden passion. He wished to writhe and moan beneath Kakashi as they made love _passionately_.

But as imaginative as he was, Obito knew those days were over. When Kakashi was off at work, the raven would nap constantly. He regretted agreeing to the decision that one of them was to work. He also regretted that one being Kakashi. Their bed had grew much colder over the years, and Obito would hug himself when he napped, imagining his little crow instead.

At around seven-thirty in the afternoon he would return home. With a fake smile Obito would greet his lover, scowling at Kakashi's back after a bitter kiss. Dinner was always just finished. You'd think they'd be so eager to have a normal dinner together at the table or the couch after being separated for so long.

However, Kakashi would go off to take an hour-long shower and offensively declined Obito whenever he joined. It hurt, and when wrath took over the Uchiha he would dump the cold dinner out and lock himself in their bedroom. _It's not fair!_ he thought. _Doesn't he even freakin' love me?!_

At around eleven at night Kakashi would knock on their bedroom door. After a few sour soft arguments and a few curses, the silver-haired genius would dunk his words in honey. Obito hated how his lover always knew what to say. He was his fucking doormat. Nonetheless, he still opened the door, and the two would share a hot, wet and sloppy make out session on their plushy bed.

Though it did excite him sexually, Obito didn't feel the passion and warmth in these make-outs. He could feel the 'let's-just-get-this-over-with' feel in it. It upset him of course but he chose not to comment on it, and instead appreciate that his presence was finally being acknowledged with the correct response.

When they got into bed, Kakashi would kiss Obito's forehead before turning to the opposite direction, leaving his back facing the raven. Said male would sit in that position for a while and would get a good look at his toned, muscled back. He wanted to scratch it so bad as he cried out the other's nickname in pleasure. In an attempt to heat things Obito would crawl over to Kakashi.

Even after kisses here, sucking there and the sexiest dirty talk he could pull off, Obito couldn't manage to get good sex out of his spouse. And that upset him sexually and mentally. Afterwards he would bite down hard on Kakashi's bottom lip when they shared a 'good night' kiss then turn away just as he did to him. The older male never understood his wrong doing.

When he was sure the other was asleep, Obito would unlock the box that his emotions and thoughts lay within. Tears glowed from in his eyes from the picture perfect moonlight that peeked inside from the curtains. He would sniffle quietly and wipe the droplets from in his ears. It went from tears of rage to sadness and neglect very quickly.

And that's when Obito would let out a quick loud sob. He would turn around wrap his arms around Kakashi, squeezing him tight. "I love you." he whispered. His heart threatened to leave his chest as it did when he was a teenager, for Kakashi would always mumble in his sleep, "I love you too."

It wasn't always super forgiving and all at the end of the day. It was on Saturdays when Kakashi stayed home. He would usually sleep in until eight in the morning. Obito would wake up a while before his lover did. He'd peck him on the cheek when he awoke and wait for him when he went to the bathroom. It hurt him how he no longer felt comfortable in the bathroom with him or anything like that.

The raven would cook his boyfriend some eggs. His looks lacked impression as he watched the other shake salt all over the scrambled eggs. It was actually more upsetting rather than offensive. Sneering, he'd tell himself to make Kakashi a shitty bowl of cereal instead. Damn, the bastard pissed him off in the mornings sometimes. Wait, scratch that, all the time.

It was a little awkward after breakfast since Obito refused to talk to him. Kakashi sensed it was about the eggs, and so he just typed up his essay for work in their bedroom. The Uchiha would watch television for a few hours and get bored. It switched from boredom to sexual desire in the blink of an eye. Once he got his boyfriend's attention in the bedroom he moved the laptop from his lap and straddled his waist. The older male caught on quick, took a hold of his raven's hips and bucked his own hips up. The two rubbed against one another.

Still, there was no spark in it to Obito. He tried to kiss at Kakashi's neck softly, waiting for a similar response. But instead Kakashi just continued to try and get his lips on the raven's to make out savagely. Though it angered him, Obito went along with it and enjoyed the rough ride. He wasn't afraid of rough sex at all. It actually made him feel good. It was just the fact that he didn't feel the love love in it.

Kakashi had decided that he'd join his friend Zabuza and have dinner at his place. Obito had asked to join, but his mate went on and on about how it was work reasons only. Assumptions of infidelity caused a loud argument to brew, and a few bloody slaps in the face for Kakashi. In purified rage the silver haired man ran off and didn't return home that night.

"Nice going, moron.." Obito muttered to himself. What did he do wrong? How come Kakashi didn't love him anymore? Why couldn't they go back to being how they used to? The Uchiha felt tears tickle his eyes as he thought of the love of his life leaving him for good. As much as he'd been an ass to him, Obito loved Kakashi deeply and had no idea what he'd do without him. He didn't want to be alone again. No one else loved him like Bakakashi. He was Obito's world.

Releasing a sob, Obi rushed over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He looked over to the tub and took sight of his razor. The lock on the front door clicked and was pushed open as Obito grabbed the razor. Kakashi, feeling guilty, closed the door softly behind him. "Obi..?" he called out lightly.

The raven didn't hear anything from the bathroom, and instead brought the blades to his wrist. He let out a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. Maybe the teme would miss him and realize his love for him if he disappeared from his life. Just as the Hatake made it upstairs without his boyfriend noticing, Obito put the weapon in place. _Everything'll be okay. Just get it over with._

"Stop right there." The sternness and intimidation in his voice made Obito jump. Kakashi stood in the doorway now with a horrible frown on his face. The Uchiha didn't even notice nor hear the door to the bathroom swish open. He didn't feel his boyfriend's presence either. Clutching to the razor, Obito sneered. "Leave me alone.."

Kakashi's frown deepened as he took a step forward into the room. "Give me the razor. Now." he said, holding out a hand. Glancing down at the hand, Obito took a step back. He glared at Kakashi and held the razor to his chest like an overprotective mother would to her child. "You don't love me. Why do you care if I kill myself?"

Now the Hatake's eyes widened in surprise and sadness. What was he saying? "What..? You think I don't love you?" he replied with deep confusion as he took another step forward. Obito ignored this step and instead growled. "I know you don't love me. You don't even acknowledge me." Kakashi squinted in confusion and hurt.

He cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you talking about? I love you with all my heart." Obito scoffed. "Tch, please. Spare me the bullshit!" he snapped back, hurting his lover more and more. "Obito, I-" "I don't want to hear it! I'm done with the lies! I'm done with you treating me like your fucking doormat!"

The silver-haired man took a few more steps forward now, the raven haired male taking one step back. "I love you. I try so hard for you. To make you happy." he whispered. That was it. That was the last straw. Throwing the razor and pushing Kakashi with such brute force, the tears in Obito's eyes dripped rapidly as he shook.

"Stop lying you arrogant bastard! You don't give a damn about me! All you ever worry about is your damn job! You don't have dinner with me, you don't include me in things, you leave me home all DAMN DAY ALONE! And then to come back and treat me like shit?! YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

It was similar to stab wounds. Every single word he said was like a jab in the chest for Kakashi. It was true though. He had been neglecting his lover and it wasn't fair at all. He'd let work get to his head and stressed himself out to the point where he forgot all about his boyfriend's existence. Every word he said was true. Everything.

Crashing down to his knees, Obito cupped his face and sobbed vigorously, shaking violently. Kakashi watched as the love of his life, childhood sweetheart and the one he ws to spend the rest of his days with, cry in pain and neglect. Bending down on his knees, the taller male reached out and softly grabbed Obito's wrist. He moved his hand off of his face. The Uchiha's face was pink and glazed with tears and slight snot. He looked up into the soft eyes of his spouse. They looked at each other sternly.

That was until Kakashi's lazy eyes grew shiny. Obito gasped, then pulled him into a tight hug. He nuzzled his neck into the taller male's chest and she'd a few sneaky tears. "I'm...I'm so sorry, I.." Kakashi whispered as his voice cracked. Obito chuckled a bit and sank into the warmth of the other. "I know."

After a quiet bowl of warm and flavorful soup with a cup of ginger ale together, the two slipped into bed together and were hugging each other tight. It was as if one of them were to let go, they'd lose the other forever. Shifting, Obito blushed as he felt his thigh being fondled with.

He sat up straight and looked at Kakashi, who's eyes were shining in the moonlight peeking in from the curtains. "Something wrong?" he asked, sitting up also. Obito pursed his lips and shook his head. "N-No. You touched me though." Kakashi blinked innocently and shook his head also. "I did not."

Obito smirked in his head. Kakashi always did this to him as a teenager, and he missed it. In an act of playing along, he laid back down, turning to his left. His boyfriend followed, wrapping his arm around his waist. It was about a minute or two later when Obito felt his thigh being fondled with again. This time he felt the hand moving dangerously close to his crotch.

"Oi!" He sat up and crossed his arms in a joking manner. Kakashi sat up too and cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked with innocence, putting a hand on his lover's shoulder in comfort. Obito slapped his hand away and huffed. "Yes. Just stop touching me...!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes the hell you do!"

"If I supposedly touched you, show me what I did."

Smiling bright inside, Obito reached out and caressed Kakashi's thigh. Crawling forward, the silver-haired male took a hold of his raven's hips and pulled him close before pushing him lightly down on his back. "Be a little slower. Like this." Kakashi then slid his hands under Obito's shirt and caressed his sides. The Uchiha made a small breathy noise of satisfaction.

Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, Obito brought him down, their lips brushing against each other. "Make love to me.." the smaller male whispered pleadingly. Then they shared a heated kiss. It was perfection. It wasn't too rough nor too soft. It wasn't too quick nor too slow. It was what Obito had been waiting for. What he'd been yearning for for the past months. A passionate kiss.

Kakashi pulled back and began to plant tender kisses along his lover's jawline down to his neck. Obito's breath grew shaky and he titled his head to expose more skin. While nipping at his collarbone Kakashi ground down on his boyfriend. Obito squirmed slightly and ground up with equal force before letting out a quiet moan.

This shot pleasure jolts throughout his spouse. "You're so _sexy_, Obi. You make me wanna bend you over a table, or take you up a _wall_.." Kakashi whispered huskily in the Uchiha's ear. Dirty talk from the Hatake excited Obito more than ever. For the past few months Kakashi didn't touch him lovingly and didn't talk dirty. It was just in, out, done. The comment caused him to burn down there and he ground up harder. "Ah..!"

Kakashi slid Obito's baggy shirt up and slipped it off with ease. He hadn't been taking his boyfriend's appearance in much. The sight of his sexy raven shirtless with a blush on his face and partly open lips breathing harshly turned him on so bad. After slipping off his own shirt, Kakashi leaned down and kissed him again before diving down to his nipples.

Obito moaned a lot louder as Kakashi licked and tweaked them. He couldn't remember last time he felt this way, and the burning excitement was driving him crazy. He needed his release. He writhed around excessively and cried out lightly. "Ka…Kakashi" Said male kissed and licked his way down from his chest to his lover's bulge.

Teasingly, he wrapped a finger around the hem of his boxers. Obito tried to slid upward and get them off quickly, but Kakashi held him down. "Patience." The older male took his time slipping off the Uchiha's boxers. Obito groaned as the cold air hit his thighs and hardened member. Once he was freed, Kakashi began to softly stroke him. The raven squirmed around some more and bucked his hips up to rub against the touch.

"More.." he moaned slightly. His spouse chuckled before taking him into his warm wet mouth quickly. Obito threw his head back in pure ecstasy and began to whisper slurred words, squeezing his eyes shut. Kakashi's skilled tongue was throwing him over the edge. Just as Obito felt the coiling band in his stomach, Kakashi took him out of his mouth with a slick pop. He crawled up and kissed his lover on the cheek softly.

Groaning, Kakashi slipped his boxers off and threw them to the side. Obito watched with lustful eyes, licking his lips at the red hardened cock of his boyfriend's. He couldn't wait to get that thing inside him, rocking him back and forth. Kakashi saw right through his Uchiha's eyes and smirked. "Eager..?" he teased, Obito nodding enthusiastically. He raised his raven's legs up and positioned himself. "Ready?"

Obito nodded again, then gasped when Kakashi slid in. They stayed in that position, breathing harshly, until Obito pushed his hips back as a signal. Kakashi rocked him back and forth slowly before picking a rhythm. "Ngh! Yeah, _yeah_…!" the Uchiha moaned as his lover picked up the pace. Kakashi stuffed his face in the other's neck, grunting and gasping at each thrust. Digging his nails into his spouse's back, Obito cried out loudly when his prostate was hit. The Hatake chuckled.

"Mmm…feels good, eh baby?" he said teasingly whilst nipping at the sensitive skin of his shoulders. "Ah! Ka! Kakashi~!" he screamed out, wrapping his legs tight around Kakashi's waist. The intensity, the passion, the gold.

The love.

Obtio couldn't have asked for more. But it wasn't really the sex that had him smiling ewr to ear. After the most spine tingling climax, Kakashi had spooned him. It was perfection. He couldn't remember the last time they had spooned. It made Obito feel safe. It reminded him how much his life was good, that his partner was there for him.

It mostly made him feel loved.

Kakashi had kissed Obito's ear, neck and cheek while muttering deep apologies. The Uchiha was getting a little tired of it though. He knew the Hatake was sincere. He forgave him. "Goodnight. I love you so much, Obito." Said male smiled. "I love you too." he replied sweetly, and shifted back to share a tender kiss with his eternal lover.

"Oh uh, Obi?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been eating any like...potatoes or something? French fries, ya know?"

"Mmm, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"You're ass has gotten fatter. Not that that's a bad thing though.

"..." With red cheeks and a flat scowl, Obito elbowed Kakashi in the ribs. Kakashi chuckled softly and placed another kiss on his cheek. "Haha, goodnight baby." Obito simply grunted, but was smiling brightly. Kakashi Hatake was an essential part of Obito's life. He was his other half. He completed him. But he was such a perverted asshole.

Nonetheless, Kakashi promised to never let him go. And Obito promised the same. And that made him happy. Always.

_**A/N: Heehee! I had so much fun writing this! I love KakaObi and I hope to write more about them soon. XD **_


End file.
